Osman (XV pjevanje)
Promjena je lijek na svijeti Jadnoj duši svijeh najbolji: žudi spješno da mu leti Vrijeme, tko je u nevolji. Koga od dnevi brige muče, Tomu noćca pokoj nosi: A pak noćne koga skuče Skrbi, od dana lijeka prosi. Što se u dnevi mučno vidi, I.akše u noći duh naš scijeni: A najvećma čezne i blidi Pečal noćna s noćnom sjeni. Stoga i Osman mladi želi, Vele stiješten s noćne smeće, Da se objavi dan veseli I rumena zora veće. Ka cvatućijem usnam gdje mu Zlat cjelivat prozor stade, I po hramu uze svemu Mlad zrak igrat zore mlade: Usta sultan i pun dobra S lijepijem danom sluta i kobi, Sutra u divan sazvat obra, Da se carski skupe robi, Robi carski, o kijeh stoji Stol otmanski tvrd nad svijeme, I s kijeh svjeta nepokoji Carski lagnu teško u vrijeme. Ki kako se sjajnu u vijeću Sakupiše lijepu u skladu, Kažuć caru čás tijem veću, Čijem ga ohola više znadu, Osman uze: »Beglerbezi, I veziri moji, i paše, S kijeh svečevi sveti stezi Posvudijer se raspršaše, Što vam glas moj javit grede, Znam da milo bit vam neće: Jer tko turske slavi djede, Razmi od boja ne zna sreće. Ali, ah, sreća ta je od boja Prem vjetrena nad sve ine: Čijem sad dobra nosi koja, A sad u čas opet mine. Ona učini lanjsko lito Da moguće vojstvo naše, Ako i ne bi predobito, Daj ne dobi što htijaše, Čijem što glad mi posla ljuti Bolnu u vojsku i zle štete, Što pak - al, ah, ružno 'e čuti! - Janjičare sramno smete. I to 'e uzrok što Poljaka Na mir sklonih, ne cijeć mira, Neg da u naprijed žešći paka S kaurinom rat se tira. Jer kad ljuti neprijatelji Nakon boja mirno sjedu, Za pobit se snova u želji Novu snagu kupit gredu, I tko od njih veće žudi Mir, o ratu sni tijem veće, Kaneć tijeme da mu hudi Pade s sile zlotvor veće. A prem dobro svaki znade, Da se s turstvom krst ne slaže: Jedan Bog je; tijem valjade, Da ga i vjera jedna kaže. Nu do toga da bez rati Tkagod dopre, slično nije: Prorok otac, sablja mati Vjeri čistoj bješe i prije. Ter da to se paka zbude, I svetac se velji osveti, Znaj vás svaki ke vam súde Sad će moje carstvo izrijeti. Ali-paša mojom voljom Mir s Poljakom kletijem udri, Kako njedla česti boljom I Suliman djed moj mudri. Leh Kozake ljute u redu Odsle držat tvrdo obeća: Tijem Tatari da se svedu Pod mir, koris ište veća. Pače, ratne da se štete Svakom smire, jošte reče: Tijem pjenezi neka lete, Otkle pak nam pjenez teče. Nu k tom Poljak ište i daje Sužnje natrag s obje strane, Hteć im teške svršit vaje, I da im slobos lijepa osvane. Ja, istinu za rijet pravu, Mnijem slobode vrijedan nije, Tko svom sabljom spasit glavu Od sužanjstva ne umije. Izbjegnuti smrt u ratu Od junaka vijek ne visi; Al slobodu čuvat zlatu Zna, junaštvom tko se uzvisi. Nu za uklonit novu smeću, Hoću sužnji da se izbave: Tijem ni Leh će koris veću, Ni ja veće steći slave. Ponaglavu Korevskoga Tamničara Poljak pita, Neka u mraku nije koga Rodi majka ponosita. Tijem Korevskom, premda od prije S bogdanskoga cvili rata, Sloboda se nek povije, I gvozdena otpru vrata. Jer je vrijedno da se obdari, Tko drugoga zanije toli, Da za nj bit se pođe s cari, I sam, neg on, umrijet voli. Tijem udilje nek se ovamo U slobodi ban dovede, Da mu iz našijeh usti damo Čut što uživat opet grede. A pak zatijem za put sveti Uredit ću sprave nove: Da, za nov nam rat, donijeti Svetac bude blagoslove«. Dospije sultan; nu za njime Rizvan stari zborit slijedi, I čijem zbori, mrazne od zime Drkta u sebi, kopni i blijedi. »Prosti, o care svijetli« - reče - »što od tvoga čut ćeš roba; Koga smrtna rana peče, Lijeka čeka samo od groba. Tvoja milos čuvat da mi Korevskoga tamničara, U dubokoj neka jami Mrak zločinstva njega hara. Ali u himbi tko je obiko, Himbe ostavit vijeku neće: Oduzmi mu svekoliko, A daj himbu, još živjet će. Jer da Lehu budeš kletu Dó ne kulu, nego pako, Još bi vjeru skvrnit svetu Njega umjelo djelo opako. Čijem iz tmina, u kijeh sjedi, Vrijednijeh duše ka bi u njima, Još iznađe da besjedi S mojom kćercom, mojim očima. Ah, veliki care, oprosti, Što običaj tursku gazi, Tko jur trpje vele i dosti, Što je od krsta vjerno pazi. Napominjat sila mi je Djela ženska, svijet da čuje Što kaurin hudi umije, I ka turstvu sveđ zla kuje. On paklenom pripomoći Toli diklu mladu omami, Da se odlučit kradom poći Vjeru u kletu s njim ne srami. Ne znam kako to se zgodi Da Turkinju krst zanese; Nu bez pakla ni'e tkogodi Jošte iz groba živijem trese. I bila bi, sva je slika, Opčinjena kćerca moja Izbavila čarobnika Iz mračnoga nepokoja: Nu zgoda se u to objavi, Ka zamjerak hud čijem smete, Ostarjeloj mojoj glavi, Vaj, još huđe spravi štete. Znano ti je, care velji, Da slobodna ona ruka, Ka te hrvat gorje u želji, Bi leškoga dikla od puka. Tijem jer rati ne učini, Što učinit htjede rati, Ugričić se mladi hini, Ter sta zlato pak da trati. I toli se prostrije hudo Nje smionstvo da u stari Grad ov dođe, misleć ludo Da me zlatom pak prevari. Nu tko cara vjerno služi, Zlata od cara dosti imade: Tijem ju svedoh, on gdje tuži Ki joj oči zanije mlade, Mneć, u tvrdu neka 'e mistu, Tko lukavijem putem iđe, I tko vjeru tvrdu i čistu Carskijeh sluga crnit siđe. Ali, ah, u zô tko se rodi Čas, zlu sreću kušat mora: Da se poraz moj dogodi, Suđeno je bilo odzgora. To se prosu, ne znam kako, I tko 'e Ugrin ču se ureda: Nu da u svemu imo 'e pakô Dobar dio, krit se ne da. Čijem jedina kćerca moja Nove i teške čuvši glase, S ljubomorna nepokoja Svoj ljuvezni uzboja se. I bojazan da ne izgubi Posjedovat što mnijaše, Čini 'e otkrit pak da ljubi Neprijatelja vjere naše. Jao, vjećni moj prikoru, I sramoto mojih dana, Gdje mi skoro na umoru Ta bi skvrna vidjet dana! Ah, kako mi vid se smuti, Kad pučinu crnu izmjeri Od poguba, strašnijeh čuti Tebi, o care, meni i vjeri! Tijem rijeh, smrti da se umori Po zakonu vjere svete, Tko nevjernik za onijem gori, Za krstjane što ni'e klete. Jer u krvi samoj da se Prat, proć caru što se zgriješi, I u krvi samoj zla se Suproć vjeri skvrna riješi. Zlobnik umrije, nje zamani Štićen s ruke, 'er umrije i ona, Nu, vaj, tijeme moji dani Pusti ostaše, duša bôna! Jer svrh kule, gdje najviša Put vedra se neba upire, Kako smrtni klik zasliša, Skoči i moja kći niz mire. I vrh tamne tijem tamnice Mrtvi u pokoj sve zaćuti, Razmi u visu što bi od ptice Kopcu u noktijeh vapaj čuti. Čistu vjeru, kćercu i cara Za najveću imah sreću: Jednu od njih smrt mi shara, Za dva druga ja umrijet ću. Volja carska da se vrši I prorokov nauk bljudi: A má udilj se glava skrši I poslana Lehu budi. Ne ima za što taj da preda, Tko jur ne ima da se nada: Padat sunce lasno gleda, Komu mnokrat sunce pada«. Reče, ter put vrata uputi Slabi starac korak slabi, A onijem kijem ga bješe čuti, Skrb se u srce i strah zabi. Jer ko onomu koji u gori Izdišuć se s risom tuče, Ako oblada, lav još gori Na nj krvavijem žrijelom ruče: Tač s jedne mu strane od tuge Vethi život pasti prijeti, A naginje pravda s druge Za zamjenu glavu odnijeti. Zapanjeni svi se paze S čudne i teške sasma zgode, Ne nahodeć prave staze, Smeći na kraj kôm da hode. Svud tišina mrtva vlada; Svak, što ćuti, rijet se boji Znajuć da o jednoj glavi sada Mir i nemir carstvu stoji. Nu zasve da svaki muči, Dva su svjeta vijeću u svemu: Čijem za pašu tko se odluči, A tko drža stran proć njemu. Ali hodža smion nad ine Zudeć da se carski puti Tijem ne krate, tih prekine Mir, i ovako da se čuti: »Znam da smrti Korevskoga Rizvan zakon božji osveti, I pogleda da ga s toga Lehom mijenjat nije smjeti: Nu ka svecu pak se obeća Čas, ko bit će ispunjena? Mnijem, za kupit dobra veća, Nije odveć manja cijena. Tijem tve carstvo, sad prosudi, Je li vrijedno, s jedne glave Prorokovi strašni sudi Svemu carstvu da se sprave? Mudar čovjek vazda gleda Mjerit štetu veću i manju, I ku od njih manju ugleda, Objem rukam hvata za nju«. Zabuni se svijetlo vijeće Na krvavi svjet i teški, Nu Dilaver hrabri iz smeće Diže glas pak svoj viteški: »Čudan udes i nad svima Gorak, care, svijet ov hara: Da tko vjeru bljudit ima, Na nevjerstvo puti cara. Da što vjerni pak će rijeti Prorokovi robi i tvoji, Ako, jerbo vjeru osveti, Glavu izgubit bude koji? Ah, vjera se neka uzdrži, Mir il rat pak neka slide, Jer je rasap tu najbrži, Vjeri rasap svi gdje vide. Ako mir ti Leh uskrati Bez zamjene paše slavna, Ne plaši se, znat će stati, Ki su u ognju stali odavna. A što istočne spremaš pute, Je l' mnoguće da će biti Napredačno što proz ljute Čine u djelo bude iziti? Ah, bojim se vele i plašim Da nevjerstvom ako vjeri Godit počmeš, glavam našlm Gnjevno nebo ne zamjeri; I da paka rat s nebesa Teži bit će neg rat leški: Onom ne mož' neg čudesa, Ovom oprijet mač viteški«. Presta, i žamor svud se prosu: Čijem što ču, kom skrb zadava A kom rados, već kako su Razne misli raznijeh glava. Nu pak brzo svaki ućuti Na znamenje dano odzgara, Za žuđeni sud tijem čuti Il protivni mlada od cara. Kom, hteć poso da dovrši, Riječi iz usti dok se riješe, Eto nago glas doprši, Rizvan starac jur da bješe. Razabra se svjetnik svaki Od svojega straha i jada, Ki čijem već bi prije jaki, Tijem bi veća radost sada. Ah, prem čudnijeh ljudskijeh zgoda, Da tko od svijeh bi ljubljen prije, Sad gdje dug svoj smrti poda, Svijem od mila srce bije. I kô veseo roj od pčela Po ulištu šumi i zuči: Tako i čela svud vesela, Svačija rados bukom buči. A nadasve mlad u sebi Car s veselja gori i kliče, Mneć da dobra tijeme s ncbi Kob za istočni put mu niče. Nu jak oni, koji od zlata Žudeć voće u vis gleda, I kad mnije da ga hvata, Ono uhvatit još se ne da: Tako i Osman čijem već žudi S puta istočna slavu steći, Tijem već žali, još da bludi, Ki cjeć žena svijet sta teći. Ali i Kizlar crni aga, Grd provodič lijepijeh vila, Štijuć besjede kijem car zva ga, Mnije spješit da mu 'e sila. I čijem tračke gazi strane, U Jedrenu slavnu uniđe Vodeć zvijezde izabrane, Svijet kijem sličnijeh malo vidje. Tu se i crnci bjehu ini Iz ostalijeh stali kraja, Čijem se s agom da sjedini S lijepijem plijenom svaki haja. Nu ko nebo, divno toli, Ne bi divno bilo paka, Da zenicu, kôm se oholi, Utrne mu kob opaka: Tako i ovi vijenac lijepi S Sunčanice krotke i mlade, Sila 'e rijeti, kô da oslijepi, Nje uhiljen pokli ostade. Ka gdi u staro Drenopolje Plačnu u društvu plačna stiže, Teške i ljute cijeć nevolje Srce i ruke k nebu diže, Vapeć: »Bože, ah, ti spasi, Pod tve krilo tko se utječe, Ni daj Bobit što me krasi, I što tebi jur se obreče. Znaš na domu ćaćko slijepi Da se u jadijeh gorcijeh mori: Ah, daj kćerca da ga ukrijepi, Il da udilj se mrtva obori. Njemu dvanaes smrt sinova, Mene mladu Turčin uze, Slijepa i slaba s kijeh njegova Staros grozne lije suze. Janko i Lauš mu bar da ostaše, Kijeh djetetom mnom izgubi, Ni pust on bi s kobi naše, Ni ja bila turska ljubi. Ali ovako on bez štapa Jadikujuć sam izdiše: A sred vrlijeh mene slapa Udes goni ljut odviše. Jer Turčina kô da ljubi Nebu dana vjerenica, Ka i pred ćaćkom milos gubi, Od ljuvezni što se odrica?« Kako izusti dikla mlada Vrućijem srcem govor vrući Onom u čiji vijek se nada Stavnom dušom štit mogući, Teško uzdahnu hadum bio, Bdeć na stidnoj straži od žena, Ko da mu je nje glas mio Mladijeh ljeta uspomena. I čijem noćca tiha crnu Svudijer stere svú koprenu, Pomno od vrata ključ zavrnu, Tere u noćnu stupi sjenu. Poplaši se dikla tužna S nenadane čudne zgode, Mneć il da je neman ružna, Il da pak je na smrt vode. Nu za ruku čijem je uhvati Mučeć hadum mramorkome, Najprije na dvor, pak je isprati Mrakom hanu putničkome. Grlje, ki gredu blaga cijeća Tuđe obijat strane i grade, Pak zamoli da je iz sméćâ Rodno u mjesto vratit rade. Sme se i snebi Sunčanica Na blagodat tač ljubeznu, I čijem suze li niz lica, Hadum u mrak naglo iščeznu. Glas je, a valja da je tako, Brat joj Vlatko to da bješe, Koji od turske da se 'e smako Guse, općeno ini mniješe. On izgubeć slobos svoju, Zaboravljen vjere i uma, Proda ujedno diku dvoju Za Turčina i haduma. Tijem pred sélom pak se stidi Javit tko je, tijeme veće, Čijem, se boja da ju uvridi, I da omilit tijem joj neće. Nu jer narav blaga prije Sasma okrutnut neće vijeku, Još se ugasit moglo nije, Što je najljepše u čovjeku. I tako se jadnik muči, Ture i kršten čijem je ujedno: Na poli ga svako luči, A ne hita sasma nijedno. Jer što Turčin činit ima, To mu činit krst ne dade, A kad krst pak što počima, Opire se Turčin tade O Slovinska zemljo lijepa, Što sagriješi nebu gori, Da te taki udes cijepa I jadom te vječnijem mori? Potišteni tvi sinovi, Gospodičnoj njegda u vlasti, Izrodi su, il robovi, Željni s ovcam travu pasti. Ah, da 'e proklet tko cijeć vire Na svojega reži brata: Jer nesreća tvoja izvire Samo iz toga kalna blata. Ti od njegda braću tvoju Tuđu u jarmu hladno gleda, Nit ih brani kako svoju Trebi 'e branit braću od bijeda. Pače ni to ne dopusti, Brat da bratom svojim te zove: Ali od ognja svojih ne bljusti, U sve 'e oganj bacat krove. Tijem istinu riječ čuj paka, Ku me nebo rijet nadiše: Ti si majka od junaka, Nu robova vele više. Robovi su tvi junaci, Tvoji sebri, tva gospoda: Robovi su tvi vještaci, I svi tvoga ki su roda. I ropstvo će tvoje iz tmina Na gospodski dan iziti, Kad paklenijeh dno dubina Bratinska se mrzos hiti. Kizlar aga kako obnađe Da se dikla lijepa izgubi, Posvudijer je tražit sađe Od rasrdžbe škripeć zubi. Nu gdje ništa pak ne začu Od plijenjene dikle mlade, Pače srdžbu još na jaču Ču, i heduma da nestade: Na valove krv mu uzavri, Ko u zemlji tko se rodi, Kôm gusare vrući Mavri, I lav vrli gdje se plodi. Pak zavapi: »Ah, kolika Mahnitos je vjera stavna Pnstavliena u čovika Krstjanina, nije odavna! Riječ je stara da zamani Mrkoga je kumit vuka: Čijem i u kumu vuk se hrani, Razmi manja na nj što 'e buka. S toga umrli svak se uči: Svojih izdat tko ne mari, Da hitrinu svú dvostruči Za da i tuđih pak prevari«. Reče, i hrli tijek upravi Otle s družbom crnac k gradu, Da se s novijeh vilá objavi Nova rados caru mladu. Tere u carski kako uljeze Grad u divnu skladu i redu, Ko kad drag se kami uveze, Kijem gospođe dične gredu: Zasjaše se tamni miri Od davnoga grada u dici, Ko da u njem se sunce širi Djevojačkoj u prilici. Jer ako je duhe klete I strahoćá jata huda Držo, u putu tko ih srete, Za paklena grda čuda: Tako rajske tko ljepote Mladijeh diklic' gleda i pazi, Snebiva se, i nehote I anđelim ih rajskijem glasi. S kijem svijetloga sred saraja Crnac hadum gdje se umjesti, Tu dva reda u dva kraja Od njih hitro htjede splesti. Neka tako, tko ih gleda, S dvije se strane ognjem žeže, A prolazeć da se ureda S obje strane očim sveže. I čijem veće crnac ište Čás u cara s plijena steći S Sunčanice tijem ga tište Veća žalos, jed tijem veći. Nu kô mlad car pak dovede Mogorkinju, ka ga travi, I pred skladne tijeme rede Hrabru i lijepu diklu stavi: Razigra se srce u njedrim Gnjevnu crncu scijeneć tade, Ko da u vijenac čelom vedrim Sunčanica opet stade. Jer koliko svôm krotkosti Vid Srpkinja mlada uzima, Toli plijeni pak hrabrosti Mogorkinja srce svima. I što ujedno sve su ine Onom, tko ište ženu u ženi, Hrabrenu je to jedline Caru pogled nje hrabreni. Tijem pazeći dragu svoju Zatočnicu pregizdavu, Tere unaprijed sneći koju S istoka će sresti slavu: Kô on komu preko voda I planina hodit bješe, Kad mu nakon mučna hoda Staze u ravan put se odriješe: Pun blaženstva car se objavi Ponositom svojom riječi, Ko pod noge da jur stavi Sve što dosle čes mu priječi, Rekuć: »Najprije da je hvala Bogu i svecu, s njim ki 'e gori: Jer pred njima sva su mala, Bez njih ništa ljudski stvori. S njih ja uzrastoh svijetu ovome Gospodičan silnom vlasti: S njih bi, da svijet preda mnome Prostrt na tle bude pasti. Njihova se vrši volja, I svijet vas se klanjaj Meci: I jednoga svrh prestolja Svijem zapovijed jedna teci. Stoga steče grada ovoga Predobitnik vječnu slavu, I pogazi krstjanskoga Ohologa zmaja glavu. Stoga i ja ću, ki njegove Nasljednik sam sablje i stola, Svijeh, ki krstom kletijem slove, Sva poplesat djela ohola. I da lašnje to se zbude, Mir s Poljakom dosti nije; Za zlotvore skršit hude I ina učinit sila mi je. Dok se oružje svjetsko naše Otpočine slatku u miru, Duhovna se neka opaše Sablja i čistu krijepi viru. Na pogrebnom sveca mjesti Klanjat poći htjenje 'e moje, Janjičar se jeda osvijesti, I uzna radit držan što je. Jeda prorok svojom moći Na posluh ga dužni uputi, I za k slavi pravoj doći Kaže pravi ki su puti. Jer bez rati sveca nije; Bez posluha nije rati: Protivnika mučno bije, Komu ruka posluh krati. Ah, da bjehu moji vitezi Ovo lani slijedit htili, Kuda, o sveče, tvoji stezi Razastrti već bi bili! Stoga u istok svijetli k tebi Podnebesni kalif gredem, Neka tvojom vlasti s nebi Car svem svijetu jedan sjedem. I jer život mao je vele, A velika djela tvoja, Da ako ja ne, neka odsele To dostigne traga moja: Združit ću se, da koji mi Smrt mio lani cvijet otruni, Namjestit se pak novimi Plodim bude svijeta kruni. I jer porod ljepši daje Stablo iz lijepa perivoja, Neg kâ u gori dane traje Zapuštena divja hvoja: Robinjicam nek se robi Za svá djela dare i druže: Grijeh je, carstvo da se zlobi Onijem zemlju koji pluže. Tijem na carstvo svijeta ovoga Sokolicu sada izbiru: Kći je kana mogorskoga, Svud se djela nje prostiru. Uza nj k meni pak se uzvisi Kćerca Esad-efendijina, I ljepotom ka se visi, Pertevljeva kći jedina. Vrijedni su oba své cijeć vire, Da se carstvo s njimi srodi: Tko za cara rado umire, Zna ga cijenit tko gospodi. Pak obilan pir se spravi I po svijetu svemu zamni: Jer kad sunce lice objavi, Ni'e moguće svijet da tamni. A međuto jedan skoči U Siriju baltadžija, I gdje Nilo rijeka moči Plodni Egipat, slavan prija, Veleć pašam brže da se Spravi hrane izobila Onijem kijeh car vodi uza se, Vjerna i laka svoja krila. I zapovijed moju ostavi U šerifa Meke svete, Da njegove hitre plavi S hrane u Džidu brže lete. A do poli svibnja u luci Sto galija još se opremi, I šatorje carsko svuci Prijeko u Skudar s pismi svjemi, Neka, ugodno kad zavlada Povjetarcem vrijeme i morem, Riješeć jedar' bijela stada Putovati udilj morem. Sa mnom pođi Sokolica Pogibjelim vikla u boju: Jerhrabrena nje desnica Svú će čuvat slavu i moju. Pet sât s agom janjičara S sobom na put jošte uzet ću, I inijeh toli dvaš bojara Za sigurnos tijeme veću. S Dilaverom tefterdara I nišandži moga pašu Zovem, i onijeh koji uz cara Čile konje vodeć jašu. Od carskoga stremena se Pripravite još gospoda, Kijem nek trijes pisara se, Muteferik' četres doda. A Mahumet s Huseinom I Redžepom kajmakami Neka ostanu nad širinom Mojih zemalj' bdeći sami«. Osman reče, a sve vijeće Na prsima ruke skrsti, Trepeć s ropstva, kô trepeće Trst, kad sjever zadme čvrsti. Nu se vara tko god scijeni Sam na sjever trst da preda: Vlažni na nju jug okreni, I predat će trst ureda. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman